


【非生】先生（下）

by WioooFi



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 罗非x罗浮生，非专业BDSM，试手，慎入





	【非生】先生（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 罗非x罗浮生，非专业BDSM，试手，慎入

罗非看得出来，罗浮生是个矛盾个体，他的内心深处总有两股情感在相互较真，也许是外界环境不允许他将自己的矛盾展现出来再加以融合，久而久之，这种冲突在他心里放到很大，像重石压着他。  
　　  
或许对他来说，逼自己交出主权，在陌生人手中同时感受疼痛和快感的过程是新奇、兴奋又迷茫的，他让自己一步步走向无下限的境地，羞耻亢奋并存，然后在这种事情上忘却自己，以此达到缓解日常压力的目的。而他的感受，始终观察他每一个表情和反应的罗非从第一次游戏便猜到了大半——罗浮生始终没有真正进入这场游戏，他的矛盾没有解决，就像酗酒，他只是做性格中不愿，心底却催促着的事情。

　　奴隶能听主人的话固然是好事。

　　他看他听话得夹紧身后假阳具，面色绯红，忐忑不安，并在自己命令下只留膝盖和双脚着地，两手背在身后，张开口，任由他将手指伸进自己嘴中，肆意翻搅湿滑的舌头。那舌被折腾得无处躲藏，指腹摩擦舌面，指尖夹住舌尖，转着圈让它同手指一起搅动，口涎急速分泌从嘴角满出来，湿了整片下巴。罗非仿佛没看见，他对罗浮生难忍的神情置若罔闻，甚至一度将手指深入靠近喉咙的地方按压舌根，逼出罗浮生一次次呕意和眼眶湿痕。两排齿列几次三番想要合拢咬住侵犯自己口腔的外物，都被罗非的轻声提醒逼了回去。

　　但是理解总归为理解，罗非可不认为能由着对方神游物外，他该做的是集中所有精神于眼前。

　　“还记得我们之前设的安全词么？”

　　罗非将手指从被亵玩够的口腔中抽出来平静问道，就好像刚刚只是面对着自己的所有物，进行着最日常的把玩活动。透明津液粘住指尖被带出，于空中抽出一条晶莹的细丝，细丝透明而软滑，却因不堪重力作用断在中间弹回殷红舌尖。如急于躲藏的小生物般，舌头得以卷着自己分泌出的唾液缩回去，用湿漉漉的红让整个画面透露色情。

　　罗浮生轻喘口气，待被玩弄的舌头逐渐脱离麻木感才回答，“记得。”许是羞耻心警告他不能更多地容忍这种跪于人脚边、被人肆意玩弄口舌、还被后穴麻痒和饱胀刺激得想要自己扶住假阳动一动的想法，又许是不满身体对后背长鞭留下的疼痛竟然已适应过来，转为渴望鞭身再落到原处，消减那阵后一步翻上来的酥麻，无论他脑中想了些什么，说话语气带上了本人都不易察觉的怒意。

　　“那就好，我需要给你再重申一次，看着我，”罗非将阳具的震动档位推到低档，细小的嗡嗡声在人体内响起，罗浮生瞬间绷紧全身，抵御来自后穴的刺激的同时羞红了耳尖看向罗非。

　　“专心同信任一样，都是最基本的要素，身为奴隶我需要你做到百分之百集中注意力，感受我给你的所有东西，”罗非的手指点在罗浮生下巴上，似触未触，沾着晶莹剔透的湿滑液体轻轻路过罗浮生上下滚动的凸出的喉结，脖颈上有经脉显现一瞬，显然是深深吸了一口气，压抑不稳的气息，“不论是疼痛、羞耻，还是我给予你的快感、欲望，都要如实给我展现。身体放松些。”

　　罗非说着，并像抚摸什么名贵瓷器，手指兜兜转转滑到了点缀在胸膛左侧的乳首，循着淡色乳熏边缘转过一圈，紧接着两指捏住，用指腹不轻不重地揉搓，拎起又松手，再饶有兴趣地用指尖搔刮小口，没两下那处便充血发硬挺立起来，如一颗终于成长成熟的豆粒坠在人白皙又颇富弹性手感的胸膛上，只可惜还不能采摘。罗非拿过早就备好的托盘，用一个乳夹及时夹住眼前小巧乳首，垂挂着的银铃脆响一声，被虐待的乳尖变了形，乳夹不是很轻，还有一点重量，红色顿时又加深一度。

　　罗浮生不敢向下看，从未想过自己的乳首会如此敏感，他紧咬牙关在乳尖突如其来的刺痛中颤抖起身子，呼吸沉重而紊乱。

　　“张开嘴，不准咬牙或下嘴唇。”

　　罗非一声命令，罗浮生犹豫着放松牙关，松开紧抿的嘴唇。

　　也不怪他要令自己走神心猿意马，一将自己全部放进游戏中身体总会变成不合理的敏感，身后持续震动的按摩棒撩拨着他体内所有兴奋点，后穴夹紧也不是，放松也不是，一收一缩反而像在自我悄悄安慰。麻意延绵到胸前，罗非说，你右边自己站起来了，省了帮它有感觉的时间，那之后乳夹冰凉的触感和清脆银铃声都清晰得可怕，即使做足了心理准备，一声叹息还是不可遏制得从口中跑出。

　　罗非温暖的掌心在他身体上四处抚摸，精心摩挲着最爱瓷器的模样都不过如此，而这手掌滑动路线要更刁钻一些，它从胸前到肌理分明的紧实腹部，从夹紧的臀部到一同绷紧的双腿，在大腿内侧肌肤上前后摩擦，又从会阴点按到前方坠着的两个小球，继而再到罗浮生跪在这里后早已开始勃起的分身。

　　灵活的手指像是找对了宝贝玩物，揉捏撸动，轻抠顶端又整个掌心包裹，一种循序渐进的舒适感配合着后穴按摩棒的震动让罗浮生步步趋进高潮。他忍不住眯起再度升起欲望的双眼，不同于方才鞭打时来得那么猝不及防，此刻他能很清晰地感受到腰腹以下产生了酸麻感，全身热度上升，轻薄汗水往外渗透，乳尖的刺痛和身后的饱胀都化作欲望向分身汇聚。下体全部硬挺起来，在罗非手掌细心的抚慰下不住得一下下弹跳。与此同时还有一股冲动，令他想要进行最本能的动作，主动顶撞在罗非手中，获得最大最强的快感。

　　他阖住双眸想将自己就这样交付给高潮，虽然不激烈，倒也舒适自在，罗非低沉磁性的声音便是在此时响起，“我有命令你的权力，你也有在承受不住时喊停的权力。”不等罗浮生从快感中回神，一个环状物突然锁住做好喷薄出欲望准备的茎身，将发泄口牢牢锁死。

　　罗浮生瞬间绷不住跪立姿态，难耐的感觉逼得他向前弓起背，乳夹上的铃铛叮铃作响。注意力全部放在前方，以至于后方一松因为地心引力作用假阳险些滑出肠道，掉落在地。

　　“罗浮生，现在转过身背对着我，上肢伏地，膝盖继续张开，下身抬起，再难受也不能用手触碰自己下体。”

　　命令一连串却都简洁明了，这样的姿势，如同发情母狗等待挨操的姿势，罗浮生只是想想都面红耳赤，不禁羞愤不已。

　　而且下身的胀痛还未解决，高潮被迫停在前夕从发泄口出不来的感觉令人发疯，即使这样后方假阳也在兢兢业业工作一刻不停地刺激着他，罗浮生只感觉已经快夹不住那个大东西了，要不然用手将它抽出，要不然将它再往深处顶一点，前后哪一种都比现在吊在半中央嗡嗡作响要好得多。

　　罗浮生压不住浑身发热还要被迫忍耐射精的那口浊气，他深吸一口又将那口气在罗非面前轻叹出，在他思绪又要跑偏、感概自己未曾这样受制与人羞愤交加时罗非再次冷声开口，“还需要我再说一遍么，奴隶。”

　　他没喊他罗浮生，而是说奴隶，一个称呼就将罗浮生倏地从其他思绪中拉回游戏，他浑身打了个激灵，后背鞭痕散发着热意，胸前不断的刺痛不知什么时候也转为了麻木，脆弱肠道为了不让假阳掉落只得努力夹紧勾勒出这凶器的形状，下体又不知羞耻高高挺在人眼前，从顶端可怜得挤出一两地液体。

　　羞耻感，疼痛感，紧张感，兴奋感。

　　期待感。

　　“不用……先生。”

　　罗浮生悬着一颗他都摸不透的心缓慢转过身去，却依旧固执得没有将上肢伏向地面，只是简单用手撑在地上。纵横交错的淡红色鞭痕于暧昧灯光下，清晰异常地印在罗浮生背部，看到这种画面罗非一向冷静的神情上难得有了变化，他当然也有了反应，但更多的是被忤逆后不满，他的控制欲不允许罗浮生一而再再而三地挑战，前两次可以说因为罗浮生是初次接触不懂规矩，再一遍遍继续，惩罚必不可少。

　　罗非放弃了让罗浮生慢慢融入这些感觉的想法，他握住滑出来的一截假阳，破开内里肠肉瞬间一推到底，手指还未离开，他便将震动档位调至中档。

　　令人发麻的震动感沿指尖穿来，他挑选的当然是功率相对较大的，中档已经有了很强的震感。罗浮生则因未曾预料的突然深入和震动惊呼出声，后穴使劲将这个入侵物想外退，但都纹丝不动，那东西正被罗非紧紧按在了穴道里。

　　假阳上的一点凸起恰好死死抵在前列腺上，巨大的刺激令罗浮生不住晃动起腰胯想要摆脱，喘息一次比一次沉重，断断续续的低叹泻出齿间，但这哪能由他做主。罗非再次握住假阳最外侧开始一进一出让它在穴道里抽插，速度快慢适中，却一次次推入最深处，不容翻开得推开肠肉，蹂躏敏感点。

　　乳夹下坠着的铃铛在此时随着罗浮生身体晃动疯狂响起，清脆入耳，提醒着罗浮生它的存在。罗浮生手臂力量失了大半，虽然不想摆出那样的姿势，上身却不受他意愿控制地开始往下塌陷。

　　忽然，一道电流在身体里窜开，以两侧乳尖为中心向四肢放射扩散去，罗浮生被电得发懵，呻吟都变了调子，两秒后电流再次出现，电流混合着失控的情欲势如破竹般扫荡全身，激活了每一条筋脉每一个细胞。只感觉最先是乳尖一阵被电击的痛和麻，不给人任何适应机会最强的电流沿着腰腹一路向下窜往下身，与假阳具造成的酸胀和酥麻混为一谈再撞向被限制的发泄口。

　　罗浮生整个腹部都开始抽搐，无法控制的强硬感觉势在剥夺他所有思考能力，他完全爬成了罗非要求的姿势，甚至额头都磕在地面上，只余含着按摩棒的屁股面对罗非高翘空中。而菊穴就像不知餍足的小口，色情吐着水吞入那个不知疲惫工作的物什。

　　电流再次流窜开来，这是能控制放电的乳夹，电流设定在安全范围不用担心对人体造成损伤，但精神又是另一回事，罗浮生一度在放电时咬不住牙关呻吟出声，失了控地颤抖身体，连抵推按摩棒都忘了，穴道在一遍遍抽搐收缩中只会更深地绞尽硬物，往自己身体更深处吸去。

　　“啊…停……停下！”

　　“停下？我看你挺舒服，身后流了一滩水。”罗非又用最平淡的语气说着最令罗浮生不堪的事实，他只用掌心在罗浮生股间摸一把，就能沾一手分泌出的肠液，每做一次抽插假阳都不免带出罗浮生体内的液体，湿黏体液顺着大腿内侧向下流淌，讲不出的色情。

　　罗非也不是个在游戏中喜欢手软的人，既然已成为惩罚…

　　他一下推到了最高档，房间内嗡嗡声更甚，一同还有银铃晃动的声音和罗浮生的呻吟声。

　　电击还在持续不断地直接刺激乳珠，罗浮生咽不下自己一声高过一声的胡乱呻吟，止不住身体在强烈快感中的抽搐。一切都开始失控，他的额头抵住地面，膝盖在地毯上不安蹭动，含着假阳的臀部晃在空中像极了发情期的动物。

　　罗非没有看到他的痛苦一般，又“雪上加霜”地拿起一旁放置的马鞭抽打在他臀尖。鞭子划破空气下落又上抬，臀肉上顿时印下一片红痕微微隆起，那却不是疼痛了，罗浮生讲不出那变成了什么感觉，是有疼痛，但那疼痛转瞬即逝地变为整片肌肤的热意和酥麻，像蘸了催情水，每一次拍打都将水拍进皮肉，欲望不减反增，灼烧了他罗浮生整个人。

　　他应该在这几乎承受不住的折磨中喊安全词的，罗非还为他提醒过这点：他拥有权利喊停。

　　可他混沌的大脑一时间竟想不出该喊什么，脑中充斥这着的只有让他头皮发麻身体发颤的电击和快感，浑浑噩噩，堕落到罗非给予他的这些感觉中。罗非已经站起身，用马鞭在他身上落下一个个鞭印，照顾最多的当然是臀部这个最高点，白嫩的臀肉已经完全变成一片粉红，罗非刻意将两边照顾对称，都是一样的色泽，配合着穴口沁出的汁水，惹人采撷。

　　他嘴中也吐不出更有用的字眼，多数只是压又压不住的吟声，他从被生理泪水浸湿的眼中看到落在前方的黑色皮鞋，马鞭触碰到了他的侧脸，他顺势向上抬头，那鞭子就又移向他下巴。

　　“唔……”

　　罗浮生竭尽全力咽下去一声呻吟，罗非低着头，用马鞭顶端磨过罗浮生湿润的嘴唇，“在我这里不要忍，你可以尽情叫出来。”

　　罗非用马鞭轻轻拍两下那两瓣紧抿的嘴唇，大概是电流又窜了出来，身后强烈的震动感肆虐肠道，罗浮生难耐地皱着眉头又俯下身去发出一声声高低不同的呻吟。已经数不清是多少次了，欲火在下腹愈烧愈烈，却不能从发泄口释放出来，他再怎么紧绷着身体都射不出来，下体被牢牢箍住。

　　他终于还是抵御不住这种发疯感，崩溃地喊着“不行了……快停下……！”

　　“你这是求人的态度？”

　　罗非一鞭子抽在罗浮生企图伸向下体的手，不慌不忙蹲下身，看着被折腾得一塌糊涂的罗浮生。罗浮生哪有心思想更多，他几乎是出于期望解脱这种折磨的本能，颤抖着身体，用脸颊贴上罗非近在咫尺的手背。

　　“请求先生…让……让浮生射出来。”

　　话语越说越急，带着喑哑的情欲嗓音，显然是再也承受不住了。

　　“乖。”

　　罗非抹掉他眼角泪痕，解开限制在罗浮生下体的环状物，他再次握住那根假阳，根据罗浮生身体反应，在下一次电流释放时将其抽出再重重顶进去，罗浮生沉重呼着气，声音陡然拔高，颤栗着将堆积许久的精液一股股射出，整个过程维持了数秒，不仅是精液，全身所有气力和脑髓都仿佛被抽了干净，无法思考。

　　高潮过后罗非停了道具开关，罗浮生疲惫倒下的那刻他及时伸手撑住将他抱进怀里。

　　罗浮生再次缓过神拥有自己的思绪时正趴在罗非大腿上，头向下，胯下垫着罗非腿面，性器正好在人两腿之间。

　　“罗非……”罗浮生哑着嗓子发声，话说出口突然觉得不对。

　　“没事，游戏已经结束了，”罗非不知道在手上挤了什么东西，冰冰凉凉的触感落在臀部和红肿的穴口，罗浮生浑身一颤，低叹出声，“那什么东西。”

　　“消肿的，如果你想要顶着这样的屁股穿裤子出门也不是不可以。”罗非摸过他两瓣臀肉轻轻一拍。

　　没想到罗非还会开他玩笑，罗浮生被噎得红着脸低下头去，他闭着眼睛实在不想回忆起自己之前的模样。

　　他为调整姿势挪动了一下，感觉好像压到了什么……鼓起的东西。

　　他让自己冷静下来，“那个……罗非，我要不要…帮你……”

　　罗非愣了一下，继续帮罗浮生涂抹着膏药，“不用了，你好好爬着吧。”

　　也是，毕竟游戏都结束了也不太好。

　　“要不我下次帮你吧，这次都是我一个人在……”

　　已经是主动约定了下次见面。

　　罗非也毫不意外，用一指蘸着药膏涂抹起穴口来，“好啊，那我得期待着了。”

　　“对了，罗非，你都告诉我你是名侦探了，我是不是也告诉你……比较好？”罗浮生回头看了看他，却未想到罗非对他其他身份根本不好奇，“那是你其他生活，我了解多了也没用，我只对你本身感兴趣就是了。”

　　话是这么说。

　　罗浮生回过头继续爬着等罗非给他涂抹好，他看到自己手臂上一条未完全消失的刀痕。

　　在相遇第一天罗非就发现了他的小刀，身为侦探，观察各种细节的能力也应当很好，说不定早猜到他在做些什么了吧。


End file.
